let's watch the world burn
by CassandraHolly
Summary: The fire was started in the Astronomy tower on September 27th at approximately 3:20 AM. The Marauders were accused, proven guilty, and sent away. But now they're back, and they, like everybody else, are determined to find out what really happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

The fire was started in the Astronomy tower on September 27th at approximately 3:20 AM.

The flames were cursed- magic of the darkest variety- and a quarter of the school was dust before they managed to bring it to a halt. Most of the damaged area was salvaged, brought back to life over weeks of hard work. One room, however, was burned beyond repair, the walls black and the ceiling caved in.

The staff room.

They might have been seen as innocent, even though they admitted to being out of bed at the time. They might have been believed as they told their own version of the story- they were called out of bed by a scream, went to investigate, found the fire, tried to rescue the girl inside. They may have been back in school within a month after the accident, proclaimed heroes, safe and content in their innocence.

But one of the group had been famous throughout the school for the death threat he made to a teacher in a moment of extreme anger just a week earlier. The teacher himself, a Professor Gaskell, refused to let the case drop. He had been in the staff room when the fire had started. He had nearly died. He had been threatened by the very same student who was around at the scene of the crime.

So James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sent to the high- security Sarum Detention Center in an isolated part of England. Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans were sent to the opposite end of the country, enrolled in a slightly less extreme Juvenile Centre. The criminals gone, Hogwarts returned to normal.

Accept it didn't. Because it wasn't just the students who had suspicions about what actually happened that night- the teachers were also critical of the story fed to them by the Ministry's investigation team. There were huge flaws in the events of the night. For instance, if the fire had really been started by the Marauders, why did they not return to their beds afterwards?

Why did they stop to save the girl- an unimportant second year, who had no relation to any of them- when their original intentions had obviously been destruction?

And how, if they started the fire themselves, did all of them end up caught in the inferno?

But it seemed that these questions might be answered sooner than expected. Almost four months after the fire, on a cold morning in January, Dumbledore had stood up and made the announcement to the students of Hogwarts- they were coming back, on a probation period, along with several of the other under-age criminals from both Detention Centers.

And now it's the 22nd of January, and the doors to the Main Entrance just crashed open. The Great Hall goes silent, and all eyes turn to the doors.

The Marauders are back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, this chapter is more a filler/link chapter than anything else. Stupid me, I left the first chapter at a really hard place to continue, so this was hard to write. Obviously the arrival of the Marauders- as well as the other kids- would have an impact, but where's the balance between cheesy and OTT, and completely underrated and ignored? I'm not at all happy with this, but it's good in that it's gotten their physical (and, to an extent, mental) changes, as well as the introduction of a couple of OCs out of the way. After this I can try and get the quality of the story up to standard.**

* * *

They entered in three groups.

The first was made up of a strange mix of teenagers, all with the same nervous and slightly angry expressions on their faces. There were two adults with them, one on either end of the line, a man and a woman with identical blank faces and large builds. Whispers broke out amongst the school as they walked up the centre of the hall and waited, in single file, in front of the Head table. None of these were the Marauders.

The second group had a noticeably different atmosphere about them. There were less of them, as well- where the first group consisted of around twenty kids, mostly young teenagers, this group was made up of around fifteen older teenagers, some of them surely almost over-age. They looked angry, mostly, and the murmurs around the school were quiter. This was partly because of the way the group glowered at everybody they passed, and partly because there were four escorts with this group, posing questions as to how dangerous these kids actually _were_. They made a line next to the first group, and hundreds of heads turned expectantly back to the door. Where were the Marauders?

And then, there they were.

This time, there was no excited chattering from the Hogwarts students. Everybody could only stare in shock at the teenagers who walked in. Like the other two groups, they came in single file- but unlike the other two groups, there were nine huge escorts, one each for the nine teenagers. Also unlike the other two groups, the hostility and fury radiating from this group was actually _scary_.

The first to enter was Sirius Black. His face was impassive, but there was something about his shockingly pale skin and dark eyes that made everybody he looked at glance away. His escort was walking close to him, one hand hovering around the small of his back, as if he needed restraining.

The next to enter was an unfamiliar girl. She had almost the same translucent skin tone as Sirius, but her eyes were dark blue, and her hair fell down her back in a white-blonde waterfall. There was a smirk on her face, and she kept her eyes on the back of Sirius' head.

The boy- if he could be called that; he looked around nineteen- following her was also new. His pale blue eyes were cold, and his lips were curled in a threatening smile. He was almost as burly as his escort, and his eyes flickered constantly between the students, the girl in front of him, and Sirius.

Lily Evans was next in line. Her kind face had been replaced with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. She glared at several people she passed, as if daring them to remember the old Lily.

After her came Remus. He had grown several inches, and there was something animalistic about the glint in his eye and the way his muscles rippled under his clothes.

Marlene followed, and she wore the same hostile look as Lily, her fists clenched at her sides.

The girl after her was another new addition to the group. She had olive skin, dark hair swept over one shoulder, and an arrogant smile playing around her lips. As she passed the first few Hogwarts students, Remus glanced over his shoulder. They locked eyes for a second, and her smirk deepened.

Peter was next, and nothing about him was recognisable apart from his blonde curls. He made eye contact with nearly everybody he passed, flexing his muscles and sniggering as people gaped at him.

The last to enter the hall was James.

The contrast between him and Peter was shocking. He had the same small Seeker's build he was known for, and the same tanned skin, but that was where everything changed. His glasses were gone, and his hazel eyes flashed with fury even while his face remained impassive. His messy black hair had seemed to smoothen out a bit, and he walked down the center of the Hall as if he owned it. His escort was inches away from him, staring down at him as if he was going to attack somebody.

Going by the cold anger James was radiating, nobody doubted he would, given the chance.

They formed a third line, a small distance away from the other two groups. The silence was gradually broken as seven years' worth of Hogwarts students began to speak, excited and nervous.

"Look at his _face_-"

"Who're those girls?"

"I think they actually started the fire, look at them-"

"What are those bracelet things?"

Everybody seemed to notice at the same time the metal cuffs that circled the third group's left wrists. Each member of the group had their navy-blue jumper sleeves rolled up- almost as if they _wanted _them to be seen.

Dumbeldore was quiet for an unusually long time. The schol had talked itself out by the time he stood up. Still, he gazed at the Marauders for a moment more before addressing them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." His tone was unusually strained. "For those students that don't know, for whatever reason; our visitors are from two...schools-" Nobody missed the hesitation in his voice as he referred to the two Detention Centres as 'schools'. "But now form one group. Of course, they will be treated the same way as we treat each other- with respect, fairness, and generosity."

James' face changed for just a millisecond, from carefully blank to something... scarier. Dumbeldore didn't miss it, and he kept his eyes on the boy as he contnued, now directing his words at the three groups. "You will be given your own sleeping quarters for the duration of the stay, but you will attend various lessons and meals as if you're students of the school. By the end of the year, there's a possibility you might be." He took his eyes of James to smile at the other groups, some of whom smiled back, and some of whom just stared.

"Now, for Group... C, was it? Yes- Group C- arrangements have been made for you to spend meals and classes as if you belong to one of the four Houses." He was speaking to the first group to walk in, the majority of them younger, and they gazed around, some looking nervous. "It's up to you, however, which House you choose. Why don't you take a seat somewhere?" When nobody moved, he gave another, brighter smile. "Take your pick! Don't be shy!"

The twenty- odd kids began to spread out. A group of adults at the back of the Hall watched carefully, some moving to stand at the ends of the House tables. Finally, they were all seated randomnly throughout the Hall, next to students who looked mostly less than pleased.

Dumbeldore seemed to lose his welcoming exterior for a moment as he returned his gaze to the third group, and he examined each teenager carefully before speaking again. "According to past experiences and advice from the staff accompanying you, we've decided that- for now, at least- Groups B and A will have their own table. He gestured to a new table, identical to the House tables, positioned on the far wall next to the Slytherins. The second group- Group B- were quickly shepherded towards it. Group A remained standing until everybody was still once again, and then they, too, were taken to the missed the way Sirius' escort's eyes never left his composed face, or the way the blonde girl moved so she was so close to him that her own escort began to look on edge. Nobody missed the glint in Lily's green eyes, or the flex of Remus' muscles as he glanced at the Slytherins.

And absoloutely nobody failed to notice that James stood where he was for a few seconds more, staring at Dumbeldore with an indecipherable expression on his face, before running his tongue over his teeth. "You treat each other with 'respect, fairness and generosity'?" he quoted in a smooth voice. "Wow. First lie and we've only been here two minutes. It's almost as if we never left."

His escort placed a hand on his shoulder, jaw tense, but he just gave Dumbeldore a smirk before turning and stalking over to join the others at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office for three hours and forty minutes after the feast ended.  
Pacing usually helped; it gave rhythm to the thoughts swirling around in one's head, created a steady beat to focus on. Tonight, however, it wasn't having an iota of an effect.  
Eventually, he span around and strode to the penseive. Gazing down at it, Dumebldore hesitate for a second.  
Did he really want to relive this again?  
Yes, he did.  
He must.  
His nose had barely skimmed the edges of the basin before he was floating down, further and further, until-

* * *

_It was 3:32AM of the 27th of September, and Albus Dumbledore could not sleep. Something was wrong, he knew that much, but he had no idea what it was that was niggling at his mind. Part of having something off a sixth sense for tragedy was never knowing exactly what the tragedy would entail. _  
_It was irritating to say in the least.  
The door of the office slammed open. Dumbledore blamed his distracted mind for not knowing that somebody had been trying to get in, but here he was- the Head Boy, Gideon Prewitt- and his normally cheeky face was ashen, hands trembling.  
"Fire," he gasped. _

_Dumbledore reached the scene of the crime in mere moments. His mind, usually so well held together, was in total disarray. Worry- what if somebody was hurt? Fury- Hogwarts was guarded against all but the darkest of fires, the ones only a truly evil being could conjure. Fear- this meant that there was somebody in the castle who was cunning enough to not only escape his notice, but launch an attack on the school.  
He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he reached the West Tower. The door to the spiral staircase at the end of the wide hallway was completely obscured by dark smoke. The flames that reached out were moving fast, crawling over the stone walls and floor like a thick liquid, oranges, greens, purples and reds mixing together to form the most putrid shade he had ever seen.  
His wand was out, counter-curses escaping his lips in seconds, though he knew it would have no effect. There was a ringing in his ears- and then he realized that it wasn't his ears. It was the flames.  
A group of teachers appeared beside him, screaming and choking, waving wands and stumbling in all directions. It was unbeatable. It was deadly. It was going to kill them all.  
Dumbledore turned to roar the one thing he had hoped never to say- 'evacuate the castle'- when the shrieks of the fire were interrupted by something much, much worse._

_The scream of a student._

_Everybody froze. The remaining calm that Dumbledore had been clinging on to slipped away as he stared into the flames and saw the vague outline of a person. The tendrils moved and writhed, glimpses of whoever it was becoming visible. A flash of pale skin, dark robes, red hair.  
The girl screamed again, but Dumbledore knew who it was, and he couldn't hear. Panic had engulfed his senses. Everything was played out in silent slow motion. He didn't understand what happened next until after it had happened.  
A gap appeared in the flames. An impossible gap, because no force could penetrate this level of dark magic.  
A silhouette appeared in the gap, stumbled forwards, fell to its knees, looked up, passed out. Remus Lupin.  
Another shadow fell forwards, and it was more students, more children, falling to the floor, out cold. Peter Pettigrew and Marlene McKinnon.  
Nobody could move now, nobody could function. They could only watch as the girl who's scream thy had heard half- ran, half- fell out of the fire. She was still screaming, but it was words now, words that made no sense- and would make no sense, even months later. There was body hanging from her, supported by her, and he was screaming too, but it wasn't words. It wasn't fear. It was pain. Lily Evans stumbled and Sirius Black fell to the floor, landed on his back, arched towards the ceiling, wordless agony falling from him in a howl of pain that would haunt Dumbledore forever.  
And the fire closed- but not before one more student walked through. He moved past his friends, barely sparing them a glance, eyes on Dumbledore's, face blank and almost unrecognizable through the dust and dirt. He came to an abrupt halt a few feet away, held out his arms. A second year girl was encased in them. She was unconscious. He looked close to it.  
"I think that's everybody," James said quietly, barely heard over the sound of the dying flames, "But I couldn't see. I'm sorry."  
And the he, too, lost the fight against gravity and hit the floor with a thud._

* * *

Dumbledore stood back from the pensieve and instantly resumed his pacing. It hadn't cleared any of his questions up, of course. He had watched this memory so much he had everything- from the colour of Marlene's shirt to the way Sirius whimpered exactly four times before his eyes flickered closed- and yet the night was as confusing to him as it had ever been. All Lily had been able to say, the last time he saw her, was 'They took it back. can't find it, they took it. They took him, they took it away.' She never explained what had been taken, or who had taken it. Sirius had been shell- shocked, completely mute. n fact, Dumbledore had no idea whether or not the boy had started speaking again. Marlene, Peter and Remus had been adamant that it wasn't them, that they didn't do it- but when asked to elaborate on the night, all three fell silent. And then there was James. James, who had rescued the Second Year, but refused to see her again. James, who had ignored his own injuries- of which there were many- in favor of sneaking from his room to each of his friends', where he would hold their hands and whisper to them with stormy eyes. James, who, when attending a meeting with several teachers, his parents and two Ministry officials, had launched himself at Dumbledore and held a previously concealed shard of glass to the old ma's throat.  
"Don't doubt for a _second _that I could do it," he had whispered, and the look in his eyes was so soulless that Dumbledore had decided, right there and then, that they were guilty. There was even the fact that it had been set near the staffroom, which had contained Professor Gaskell- the Sixth Year Pastoral Carer- who James had threatened at wand point just a week earlier.  
Dumbledore didn't know why that incident had occurred. He found he didn't want to, and Gaskell had continued at the school, never failing to show his hatred of the group whenever they were brought up in the teachers' conversations.

Sighing, Albus collapsed into his chair, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on them.  
It would be so easy to insist that they were guilty.  
But there was a chance that they weren't.

* * *

Regulus Black tip- toed down the hallway with a feeling in his gut that he only usually felt after waking up from a nightmare about his brother.

It was a small corridor that he was creeping down. The door to it was behind the staff table. Whoever organized it had obviously been half-asleep that day- the door was in the corner of the hall, on the opposite side than the new table. The new table, of course, was mere feet away from Regulus. He had felt eyes on him all through dinner.

The hallway was lit with the same flame brackets on stone wall as the rest of the school- and then he turned the corner and it wasn't.

Long, fluorescent lights, like the ones in St Mungos, were clipped to the white-washed ceiling. The floor was carpeted and the walls, Regulus found on further inspection, were strangely soft. He wondered why for a moment, and then realized, and felt sick. These were the walls used in asylums, to prevent injury when a crazy person flew at them.

He turned another corner and blinked. There were doors with numbers on, and names under the numbers. At the end of the hall was a long window. A woman and a man sat behind it, staring out into the hall. Regulus crept back slightly.  
A hand came down on his shoulder. Regulus whirled around, heart in his throat and wand in the air. The girl snatched it from him and hid it behind her back.  
"You shouldn't be here."  
Her eyes were breathtaking. Regulus couldn't breathe  
"Get out."  
It was the olive- skinned girl from Group A. She scowled at him and took a step forward. He stumbled back, nearly falling into plain view of the adults behind the glass.  
"But-"  
"Listen to me, you little spaz. You're going to turn around and leave, right now_, _and if they catch you and he gets in trouble for it, I will _hurt you_. Understand? Now _go."_

Regulus was nearly at the Slytherin common room when he realized that she still had his wand.

He didn't go back or it.


End file.
